


Just a Taste

by Anonymous_Ostrich



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ostrich/pseuds/Anonymous_Ostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nagisa had appeared in the doorway wearing a bright smile with his arms tucked mysteriously behind his back, Rei had certainly been expecting something out of the ordinary. Possibly something kinky. When Nagisa had announced "I want to try something new with Rei-chan!" Rei knew immediately that his intuition was as good as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from the lovely [brumalbreeze](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/), and bless her for this wonderfully kinky prompt ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

"N-Nagisa-kun… This…" Rei's voice emerged as more of a gasp, leaving him unable to finish his sentence.

When Nagisa had appeared in the doorway wearing a bright smile with his arms tucked mysteriously behind his back, Rei had certainly been expecting something out of the ordinary. Possibly something kinky. When Nagisa had announced "I want to try something new with Rei-chan!" Rei knew immediately that his intuition was as good as ever.

A tube of whipped cream was sitting on the bedside table, indented in the middle. Nagisa's tongue trailed up Rei's chest teasingly before returning to his left nipple, which was sparsely covered in the cream. He enthusiastically covered the stimulated nub with his mouth, gently sucking. Rei groaned, turning his head away, trying and failing to hide his face in his sweater which was pulled up and bunched around his neck.

Licking up all of the fluffy cream, Nagisa's pink globes flicked up to regard Rei's face. "Does it feel good, Rei-chan?" he asked softly, his voice slurred as his tongue rolled over Rei's nipple.

"Haah… It's…" Rei wasn't sure how to answer. It was almost frustrating that he was expected to, considering Nagisa was settled neatly in his lap and should have easily been able to _feel_ his answer. "It's embarrassing…"

"It tastes really good, Rei-chan," Nagisa continued, his voice cursedly low and erotic. Rei's face was burning up, his lower half following close behind. "I don't just mean the cream, either."

Rei let out a pitiful squeak as Nagisa pulled his mouth away and pinched his nipple between his fingers, his head moving to the other rough nub and licking it gently, slurping up the cream. Rei's head felt fuzzy and far away. Honestly, it felt amazing. It was embarrassing how good it felt. It wasn't as if they had never touched each other's chests or explored with their mouths, but somehow the sensation of the whipped cream created an entirely new sensation. Originally it felt cold and uncomfortable as Nagisa squeezed it on, but it warmed up quickly when Nagisa started sucking on him. Although Rei hadn't yet been touched from the waist-down, he was harder than he'd been in weeks.

Rei was pulled from his muddled thoughts when he felt teeth graze his nipple, and without warning, Nagisa gently bit him.

What started as a firm reprimand quickly dissolved into a moan, and Rei could practically feel the surge of heat pool in his stomach. Those beautiful eyes flicked up to meet his again, this time with a questing look.

"Rei-chan sounded so erotic just then…!"

"Y-You… Whose fault do you think this is…?" Rei replied shakily, bringing his hands to his face.

Despite his lips being firmly enclosed over Rei's sensitive nipple, the corners of Nagisa's mouth pulled into a grin. "I want to hear Rei-chan make even more sounds~"

Without delay, Nagisa resumed his task with renewed enthusiasm. With Rei's left nipple trapped between his thumb and middle finger, he sucked and lapped at the other with vigor, throwing Rei's mind into feverish bliss. Nagisa's hot tongue rolled over the erect nub, sticky with cream residue and saliva, switching sides often in order to stimulate both of them as much as possible.

Rei felt like he was losing his mind. He never imagined his chest could be this sensitive… Was it the cream? Was Nagisa just _that good_ at this? Either way, it didn't matter. The special brand of attention was tipping him quickly over the edge, and the building pleasure only served to make him desperate for more.

Without meaning to, Rei bucked his hips upward, his cock feeling ready to burst although it still hadn't been touched; Nagisa ignored his wordless pleas and continued to tweak, lick and suck his nipples. Rei's voice came out as rough pants and groans, his hands leaving his face to tangle desperately in Nagisa's hair.

"Nagisa….kun… _Aah_ …"

In reply Nagisa's hands slid up and down Rei's stomach, slipping beneath the hem of his pants. Rei's fingers gripped Nagisa's golden locks earnestly when he felt Nagisa's hand encircle around his throbbing cock.

"Look how excited Rei-chan is, just from his nipples being played with…" Nagisa murmured devilishly, his mouth never leaving Rei's chest. Rei gasped as Nagisa gave him a firm stroke, his heartbeat in his ears.

"It's because… You've been going a-at it… _Aah_ …. For so long…" Rei breathed, bucking desperately into Nagisa's hand. Nagisa rewarded him with another stroke, rubbing the tip of Rei's cock with his thumb, pre-cum smearing. At this point, Rei knew he couldn't last much longer. His hands moved to Nagisa's back, nails anchoring him, and he thrust his hips mindlessly into Nagisa's hand as Nagisa increased the blessed suction, intending to drive Rei to orgasm quickly.

Rei's spine bent beautifully and his mouth opened, a hoarse cry tumbling out. His cock exploded in Nagisa's hand and over his own stomach and chest, some of it hitting Nagisa's chin. He slumped back onto the bed, face rosy, breathing erratic. Nagisa finally pulled away from his chest, pecking Rei's lips affectionately several times before carefully sitting up, leaning back onto Rei's thighs. He sighed contentedly and wiped his chin, licking his semen-covered fingers with an impish smile.

"That looked like it felt _good_ , Rei-chan." he said. Rei opened his bleary eyes and his lips pulled into a smile. He was too exhausted to be embarrassed.

"It… It did, actually." he said, taking a deep breath, his hips and legs still tingling. "I wasn't aware that I was that sensitive, to be honest."

"I read that the more you play around with a man's nipples, the more sensitive they become! Looks like Ai-chan's magazine was right!"

Rei felt his eyes widen and his jaw slacken. "Wha- Ai-kun…? He has magazines of that nature?!"

"He let me borrow some of them!" As if he'd pulled them out of thin air, Nagisa was holding the incriminating magazine in his hands, brandishing it at Rei excitedly. "And don't think we're done with that whipped cream yet, either. What we just did was only #6 on the list!"


End file.
